A Night out to remember
by FlamingSmileyFace
Summary: the boys go out to a steak house and end up getting drunk..wee!


Everyone loves Gundam (take 1) *SNAP!*  
this story involves the gundam boys relaxing in a quiet suburb dining out one evening to the  
place where good old Wufei works..plus me (Betsy) and my friend (Whitney) have been put in to   
increase comedic relations..(bare with me..this is my FIRST one! WAAH! wheres my pen? oh wait..  
I'm typing...)  
  
A Blue van is seen pulling into a parkinglot of a japanese steakhouse restaurant at closing time..  
the moon is just beginning to peak out from behind the mountinas with a fresh warm cup of coffee and  
other slogans like that..anyway...6 people get out..4 are the gundam boys(without wufei who I hate and  
want to kill..but he works in the restaurant..DUH) and the other 2 are two teenage girls YES the same   
age as the boys!) one with brown hair tied back in a ponytail about should length..and the other  
with her hair down to her shoulders with clips holding the bangs back..(it doesn't matter what they  
are wearing because thats boring stuff anyways) The one with the ponytail is Whitney..the one with   
hair down is Betsy(me..YAY) now to the good stuff..  
  
Duo:Wow..Wufei sure picked a good place to work while we get these missions under control..  
Quatre:I don't need a job..why did you all need to get one again?  
Duo:Because our fathers aren't multi-millionares...  
Quatre:oh yeah..  
Betsy:Waah..I can't wait to have some steak..and make Wufei cook it..now HE gets to be a women!  
Whitney:Heero..you can sit next to me *hearts fly outta no-where*  
Heero:..........  
Trowa:Lets just go in already..before Wufei doesn't think we're coming and locks the doors..  
  
they all enter the building thats empty(closing tiiiime!) and pick a table to sit at (ever been to a  
japanese steakhouse? The tables are rectangular with like 10 seats..3 on each side..and four in the  
center..with a large stove in the middle for the chef to cook on..Duo and Betsy sit on the left side,  
Heero and Whitney sit on the right side..and Trowa and Quatre sit in the middle.  
  
Quatre:I'm so excited..I've never been to somewhere like this before..  
Trowa:it is rather nice without people in here to annoy you..  
Betsy:I'm huuungry...  
Duo:Yeah..I hope Wufei comes out soon..  
  
like magic..out comes Wufei from the kitchen wearing a chefs outfit and holding a pad of paper  
to take the orders on..he goes around taking orders from people blahblahblah...(you really didn't  
want to hear all that did you?) and the he gets to Betsy(I hate him)  
  
Wufei:And what do you want for an appetizer?  
Betsy:Mushrooms ma'aam..  
Wufei:Got it...chicken livers for the women..  
Betsy:..WHAT? I said MUSHROOMS STUPID!  
Wufei:I heard you the first time...chicken livers..  
Betsy:*sweatdrop* godammit!  
Wufei:Don't you know women...a man orders for you!  
Betsy:You didn't do that to Whitney!  
Wufei: Too bad..  
Betsy:..Duoooooo..please order for me..so that after dinners over I can kick Wufei's ass....  
Duo: Wow..whatta rivalry...  
  
so anyway..Duo orders for Betsy and then himself..and Wufei realizes something..  
  
Wufei:What did you all want to drink?  
Quatre:What's saki?  
Duo:Jeez I dunno..it sounds like a japanese cola or something..  
Betsy:...mmm...cola..  
Whitney:I'll try anything once...right Heero?  
Heero:...*he knows what it is..but he chooses to keep his mouth shut*  
Trowa:..why don't we get it then?  
Quatre:Good idea!..6 Saki's please!  
  
Wufei also knows what it is..but he doesn't wanna tell either 'cause he's like that...so he russles off to  
get all the stuff he needs....knives and so forth..he comes back and begins spraying the oil on the stove  
in the form of a smiley face..then lights it..weilding a HUGE pillar of flame(thatswhere I got the nick   
flaming smileyface) all the people have their drinks now..bwahaha..  
  
Wufei:...FIRE!..lets see it again shall we? *consists in lighting..3 or 4 more pillars of flame..  
and he keeps going*..  
Quatre:..uhm...this Saki stuff smells like alchohol..  
Duo:Who the hell cares...it tastes good..  
Betsy:..I just love this feeling *starts singing*  
Wufei: BWAHA! *jumps on the table with the fire behind him* I AM THE KING OF THE TABLE!  
Trowa:I don't think you have any competition...  
  
a couple of minutes later...veryone has "Loosened up.." now the story gets more interesting..oh yeah..Heero and  
Wufei are still normal..Heero has a high tolerence(from training when he was little)..and Wufei didn't have any..he was too busy lighting the stoves..  
  
Betsy:...damn.....lets sing kareoake..shall we? *starts singing show tunes*  
Whitney:Ahh..my head feels funny...Heero..don't let me do anything stupid..*falls out of chair*  
Trowa:...you know...I love you guys....  
Quatre:..I think...I think..we should all get naked...c'mon..it's gonna be great..  
Duo:...whoa..spin around and around...you know what..I'm still pissed at Oz..  
Betsy:*stops singing* maybe 'cause your a gundam pilot? loosen up..  
Heero:..he is..  
Wufei: GUARDIAN OF FIRE! I LOVE YOU NATAKU! *lights more flames all over the room*  
Trowa:..since I love you guys so much..let me tell you all about my past...blahblahblah(nobody wants to here that right?)  
Quatre:C'mon....Trowa..you should go first..  
Whitney:..I can't stand up! Help me Heero...!! all 5 of you!  
Betsy:It's like living in a cartoooooooooon..*gets up and stumbles around*  
Duo:Damit...where's deathscythe? *knocks a drinks over* DAMMIT!  
  
Everyone gets up and scatters in a drunken rave..Heero sits..sipping coffee he got out of the magic  
of animation..and Wufei notices everyone isn't paying attention..so he goes back into the kitchen for...  
a bath..lets just say..  
  
Wufei:aah Nataku..I made you proud today..**runs water in the sink basin**  
Wufei takes his hair out of that tiny little ponytail and it poofs into a huge afro..  
Wufei:Bathbathbath..*pulls a scrub brush out of his hair*  
he climes in the water and slowly falls asleep..with his clothes on..uh..yeah  
  
meanwhile..back with the drunken lunatics..  
  
Betsy:..Calafornia love! Homey G funkmaster rap! *falls down*  
Duo:*sitting on the bar* no seriously...wheres deathscythe? I need to like..kill someone or something..  
Trowa:Past blahblahblah..circus...*walking around the room talking about past with Quatre following him*  
Quatre:..c'mon Trowa! I will if you will!  
Whitney:....You know what I think......not even I know what I think...  
Betsy:...I'm sendin a shout out to all my homeys! *face down on the floor*  
Whitney:*steps on Betsy*  
Duo:..I AM the god of death! *sarts laughing insanely*  
Quatre:I am so rich....I'll pay you to do it Trowa..  
Trowa: and then when I was five I broke the cookie jar...  
Duo:*still laughing*  
Betsy:*smushed and voice is muffled* who wants to play cards for crackers?  
Whitney:*sitting on Betsy*..what the hell am I sitting on?..It's talking!  
Betsy:I once had a friend who could.....fuk it...  
Duo:*STILL laughing*(he geeked..LOL)  
Trowa:Yes...then I became a man...  
Quatre:Yeah..I don't belive you..show me!!!  
Heero:...god I love it..  
  
Now to end it..Heero leaves and comes back in the morning to find them all in weird positions..  
Duo is asleep on the bar holding a tap in his hand..Betsy is still face down on the floor with Whitney  
asleep on top..Trowa is in the bathroom sleeping on a toilet bowl..Quatre is asleep behind Trowa with his  
hands in Trowa's pockets..and Wufei is in the weirdest position of all...still in the kitchen basin with his hair  
out..  
  
Heero:..what a way to end it...  
  
And they all had REALLY bad hangovers...The end...  
So..how was it? Please don't flaaaaame meeeeeeee....WAAAAH! Uhm...yeah..anyway..I'll do another one soon..and probly  
add to this one..  
~FlamingSmileyFace  



End file.
